


Home Sweet Home

by Willbakefordean



Series: Home Sweet Home [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Injured Dean Winchester, M/M, Male Lactation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willbakefordean/pseuds/Willbakefordean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has just had his and Dean's first baby and hopefully Dean is coming home from his tour overseas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lynx22281](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx22281/gifts).



> This is for Lynx22281 who wanted happy after Family Don't End With Blood. I hope it helps.

Memorial Day, it had to be on Memorial Day! He had heard the talk around the base about scheduling people to be shipped home on Memorial Day. They said it was bad luck and a good way to end up being one of those who was honored on Memorial Day. Of course no one said it directly to Cas and when he asked more about it at the base, he was told it was just superstition and not to worry. 

Easier for them to say, don’t worry, they weren’t sitting in a hangar on bleachers hoping to welcome home their husband whose job was so secret they couldn’t even tell him if he was actually going to be on the plane. This was his third time in as many months though the previous two times he was not breastfeeding their baby girl Marigold Grace.

She had been born two weeks ago and they had not even been able to get a hold of Dean at all. Word in command was that Dean had been made aware of her birth, but he had not even seen a picture. Cas hoped to Christ Dean was on this plane and they could all be together. 

Cas willed himself to relax and smiled down at Marigold as she suckled away. He could not imagine her not being in his arms and he could not wait until he saw Dean holding her. He looked over at Ellen and Bobby who had come for the birth and not left when they learned that Dean might be coming home. Cas was incredibly grateful for all of their help and support. Ellen had been his coach and Bobby was tender and caring in ways Cas was embarrassed to say he hadn’t expected.

A group of dignitaries came into the hangar and walked towards the bleachers. Cas got a funny feeling in his stomach as they walked closer to the families waiting. Cas didn’t recognize any of the families, but that was not unusual given Dean’s assignments. They had a few close friends who shared in their secrecy and Benny was home as of last month, so there was no one to wait with. He didn’t recognize the dignitaries either and looked to see what they were doing.

The group stopped directly in front of Cas and he looked nervously to Ellen and Bobby. They moved so that one of them was on each side of Cas while the dignitaries seemed to understand and wait. The highest ranking member introduced himself and congratulated Cas on the birth of his and Dean’s new baby. When he realized Cas was nursing, he apologized for interrupting but said that he had important information to convey to Cas about Dean.

Cas felt his heart rise into his throat and tears prick the back of his eyes, pregnancy hormones…damn it all, and Bobby and Ellen each took an elbow in support. “What is it you need to tell me, sir?” Cas choked out his inquiry.

“Would you be more comfortable in private, Mr. Winchester? We have a room we could take you to, if you prefer,” the colonel offered.

“I’m afraid I couldn’t walk even if I wanted to, could you please give me a minute and then just tell me what you know?” Cas tried his best to be stoic, but he was losing hope fast with the offer of privacy. He had seen how these things went south fast. He pulled Marigold up onto his shoulder and put his clothes back together. When he was mostly composed, he set his jaw and made eye contact with the colonel.

“Mr. Winchester, your husband, Major Dean Winchester is indeed on the plane for which you are waiting.  However, there was an incident and Dean will not be walking off the plane to greet you.” The colonel continued to speak but Cas felt the room spin and couldn’t understand what was being said. He felt the baby being removed from his hands and Bobby’s gentle hands supporting him but telling him to put his head between his knees to stop him from passing out. When he felt himself come back into reality, Ellen was crying, “He’s alright Cas, he was hurt, but he’s alright.”

Cas fell into Bobby’s arms and sobbed uncontrollably. He had thought Dean was gone from him forever and now he was not. The colonel handed him tissues and Cas did his best to get his shit together. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I just… he hasn’t even seen the baby and I thought you said he couldn’t walk off the plane and I panicked,” Cas explained.

The colonel nodded with his own eyes shining and told him that there were two planes and the plane coming in carrying his husband was a hospital plane. He carefully explained that Dean had been shot twice but would completely recover. He was not kept overseas until he healed more due to his sensitive clearance. He was receiving proper medical care on the flight and would need to go right to the military hospital for further treatment until his discharge. “I do not know the details, but we wanted you to be prepared to see your husband in his current condition. Do you have any questions?” the major asked at the end of his explanation.

“Do you know when his plane might land, not that I’m complaining, but it has been a long morning,” Cas asked adjusting Marigold against his shoulder into the crook of his neck.

“Mr. Winchester, my understanding is that you just had your baby two weeks ago and have been sitting here on these bleachers all morning without one single complaint, just on the hope that your husband might be on the incoming flight. I don’t think anyone here faults you for being tired and I just bet if Major Winchester were here he would have you somewhere more comfortable very quickly. Word travels quickly about the supportive spouses up the chain of command and your reputation precedes you. Please let me offer you the room we have for your family until the hospital plane arrives,” the colonel pleaded his case.

The room was set up specifically for Cas and Marigold with a travel crib and a couch for Cas to lay down on while they waited. There was also a fridge and microwave with a variety of drinks and snacks at their disposal.  Ellen insisted Cas lay on his left side for a while and she and Bobby sat in chairs by the crib, keeping an eye on the baby. Cas couldn’t sleep but just being off his backside made a huge difference. He nursed Marigold again, forced himself to eat and drink something and rested.

About three hours passed before a knock sounded on the door. The door was opened and Cas gingerly sat up. It was the colonel and he was there to escort Cas and his family to meet Dean’s plane which was currently taxiing down the runway. Cas made a quick trip to the bathroom and wrapped Marigold in her receiving blanket. The colonel offered Cas his arm and Cas was touched and took it. He carried Marigold and Ellen and Bobby had the bags as they headed back to the hangar.

They could hear the plane and feel the vibrations of its approach. It stopped about 100 yards from the hangar and then engines quieted. They all climbed into transport carts and were driven out to the plane. Cas was careful to hold Marigold tightly against his chest and felt a steadying hand from his military escort. They were brought to the tail end of the plane where the offloading was happening. The majority of the patients were walking off the plane and sitting in the carts waiting for transport to the hangar. An ambulance approached and they watched as a gurney was walked down the ramp. The colonel indicated it was Dean and Cas sucked in a sharp breath.

The medical crew walked the patient right over to them and Cas lost it completely as his eyes met Dean’s. He put his face right on Dean’s and wrapped his free arm over Dean’s tightly wrapped body. He couldn’t have controlled his tears even if he had tried. He came to his senses when he heard Dean trying to comfort him. “Hey babe, hey I’m fine sweetheart, I’m fine. How are you and where’s our girl?”

Cas startled at Dean’s words and came to his senses turning the baby over and placing her in Dean’s direct line of vision. “Hey, Marigold…hey baby girl…it’s Dada…” Dean cooed to his newborn baby. “Jesus Cas, she’s beautiful, you did such a great job,” Dean told his husband proudly. Cas laid her right down on Dean so she was touching his face and Dean cried at her touch.  Bobby and Ellen snuck in a “hi” before they boarded Dean into the ambulance. They let Cas ride with him and even had a car seat waiting for the baby. Ellen and Bobby were driven to their car and escorted to the hospital.

When Bobby and Ellen arrived at Dean’s room they found the little family in what would become the Winchester’s first family portrait. Dean was half sitting up with tubes and wires everywhere but with the greatest smile on his face. Cas was curled up on one side of him, nursing Marigold and Dean held them both in his arms. They were a little worse for wear, both men looking tired, but they were a family and together and both appreciated that on Memorial Day many families were not lucky enough to be home sweet home.  

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are helpful and welcome...


End file.
